


Take me to church

by JustHadezzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adaptation, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Nostalgia, Sad, Tragedy, World War I
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHadezzz/pseuds/JustHadezzz
Summary: Jack Kline viajaba por Rumanía, al aventurarse en La Ciudadela de Sighisoara, encuentra una misteriosa tumba con dos soldados "Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak", termina descubriendo una historia conmovedora de amor y un misterio por resolver.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 2





	Take me to church

**Author's Note:**

> Esta encantadora historia fue narrada por Guillem Clua cuando hizo un viaje a Rumania.  
> El hilo que realizó en Twitter: https://twitter.com/guillemclua/status/1065735217707659265?s=21
> 
> La historia de Emil Muler y Xaver Sumer.

Era mi tercer día en Târgu Mures, Rumania. El día estaba nublado como siempre, había nieve en todas las calles, parecía ser un día común para los lugareños, no lo sabía pero ese día me esperaba una aventura.

Como todos los años viajaba por mi cuenta para despejarme un poco del trabajo, iba a donde la curiosidad me atrajera, mi tío Gabriel siempre me decía que era un aventurero empedernido, siempre en busca de nuevas cosas.   
Era cierto, desde niño me encantaban todas esas historias sobre aventuras como _Indiana Jones_ , y como todo niño, yo deseaba ser uno de ellos.

Después de una ducha caliente y un rico desayuno, salí del rústico y un tanto pintoresco hotel en el que me hospedaba, hoy no tendría ningún recorrido, así que me escapé a explorar la famosa _Ciudadela de Sighisoara._ En el pequeño bus observaba la carretera llena de nieve a través de la ventana, al llegar comencé a recorrer un poco la pequeña ciudad, me senté en una banca -bastante fría- en la plaza principal, desde ahí noté a lo lejos una Iglesia en la Colina, sabía que tendría muy buenas fotografías desde allá arriba, así que con la energía que me quedaba me puse de pie y comencé a caminar guiándome por la torre que se alzaba por encima de cualquier edificación, había unas escaleras cubiertas por un techo, un túnel de madera cubierto con una gruesa capa de nieve, después de una larga caminata escaleras arriba _-el templo se encontraba a una altura considerable-,_ junto a el, se asomaba una escuela secundaria de lo más ordinaria, no le tomé mucha importancia, también se encontraba un cementerio que parecía ser bastante importante debido a la forma que la que las tumbas se encontraban, de una manera bastante simétrica.  
Tomé mi móvil y comencé a investigar un poco sobre el sitio en el que me encontraba.  
Era el Memorial de las víctimas de la Primera Guerra Mundial, era bastante bonito, _-estéticamente hablando-._  
Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que se extendía entre las tumbas, leía los nombres de pasada de algunos ciudadanos, no eran más de 30 tumbas, una con el nombre de alguna víctima, pero una de las tumbas es distinta. En ella hay dos nombres, dos cuerpos:

 _Dean Winchester (1916)_  
y   
_Castiel Novak (1917)_

Inmediatamente me saltó la curiosidad por esos dos nombres, distinguí una señora a lo lejos que vendía entradas para el templo, una vez que tomé la fotografía de la tumba me dirigí a la entrada del templo, me sonrió amablemente. Le devolví la sonrisa, le enseñé mi móvil preguntándole en inglés si ella sabía la historia de esta tumba, parecía no hablar mucho inglés y me dice que no soy la primera persona que pregunta por esto, solo se encoge de hombros diciendo " _prieteni_ ", fruncí el ceño, entonces toma un mapa y me señala la famosa Torre del Reloj en el centro la de ciudad. Asiento y le agradezco, mientras bajo por las escaleras del túnel busco la palabra " _Prieteni_ " en el traductor. " _Amigos_ ".  
¿Qué clase de amigos son enterrados juntos?

Al llegar a la Torre del Reloj me percato de que también tiene un museo sobre la historia de la ciudad, husmeo por el mapa del museo buscando algo sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial, en esa sala encuentro todo tipo de artefactos de la época, mapas y algunas fotos de personajes. Destacan los Winchester, una adinerada familia de origen alemán que se instaló en Sighisoara proveniente de Sibiu a finales del S.XIX. Los señores Winchester tuvieron dos hijos: Ancel y Dean.

_DEAN WINCHESTER_

Los Winchester se enriquecieron con la siderurgia e impulsaron la reconversión industrial de la zona, por eso eran tan populares por aquí. Pero a mí me interesaba Dean, que ya desde pequeño podía verse que su vida iba a ser un tanto espinosa.   
Lo único que averiguo de él es que fue a la escuela de la colina con su hermano mayor. Encuentro una fotografía con Dean y su hermano, Ancel, también aparece un chico que deduje, es su amigo, Samuel, pero no parece ser relevante para lo que busco.

Lamentablemente para Dean, en el verano de 1914 estalló la guerra, todos los hombres fueron llamados a filas. Sigo observando las fotografías mientras leo la poca información que las placas del museo tiene, en una fotografía observo a Dean junto a su padre y su hermano, no se le ve muy contento, pues tuvo que interrumpir sus estudios en la Universidad de Múnich a la que había sido enviado, lo considero entendible, yo también estaría molesto si tuviera que dejar todo, porque los imperios europeos decidieron aniquilarse entre sí.   
Mientras sigo buscando me pregunto ¿y qué le pasó en la guerra? Lo único que dice es que fue herido en 1915 Y lo trasladaron al hospital militar de Sighisoara, donde murió unos meses después.   
Eso es todo sobre Dean Winchester.

¿Dónde está Castiel Novak? No hay ningún rastro de ese hombre en la sala.   
Las preguntas sin respuesta se acumulan. ¿Quién era Castiel Novak? ¿Se conocieron en la guerra o a su vuelta? ¿Por qué Dean no descansa con su familia en el mismo cementerio? ¿Por qué están enterrados juntos si no murieron a la vez?

Salgo del museo con más preguntas de las que llegué, pensando que probablemente jamás averiguaré la verdad, de repente, me encuentro en un callejón sin salida. Podría abandonar esto y seguir disfrutando de mi limitada estadía en La Ciudadela, pero mi curiosidad puede más que todo, y una vez más, la casualidad está de mi lado.

Mi último recurso fue el señor que vendía entradas al museo, comencé a hablar con él y resultó que hablaba bastante bien el inglés, le platiqué mi pequeña travesía enseñándole la foto de la tumba y todo lo que sé sobre Dean.

-Lo siento muchacho, no sé nada sobre el tema.-Se encontró de hombros disculpándose.-En realidad solía ser ingeniero aeronáutico.

Comenzamos una pequeña charla amena sobre su antiguo trabajo, termina por preguntarme de dónde soy.

-De Canadá.-Contesto sonriente.-Pero vivo en Madrid.

Sonríe y me recomienda visitar el Restaurante Bastión, me cuenta que durante muchas años ese edificio fue conocido por _"La casa del Catalán"._  
Me parece curioso el nombre y le agradezco para dirigirme al Bastión, no se encontraba muy lejos de la Torre, por lo que me es fácil encontrarlo.

Después de una rica comida y quedar completamente satisfecho, pues como de costumbre pedí bastantes platillos para probar un poco más de su gastronomía.   
Tras pedir la cuenta, hablo con el camarero sobre el motivo que me ha llevado al restaurante. Me cuenta que efectivamente allí solía vivir una familia que, al parecer, tenía origen catalán.

No sabe decirme nada más. Cuando sus padres compraron la casa, ya en los años 90, el edificio estaba casi en ruinas, aunque conservaba algunos objetos de los antiguos propietarios. Entre ellos, algunos muebles, cuadros y tapices que están repartidos por las dos plantas del edificio. Me pregunta si quiero verlos y me lleva al piso de arriba.

En la escalera y la sala superior hay algunos cuadros. La mayoría son óleos sin firmar. Estampas amateurs de Sighisoara pintadas por autores anónimos. Uno de ellos llama poderosamente mi atención.

Es una calle cualquiera de Sighisoara, con la torre del reloj al fondo, algo lúgubre, con un arbol medio muerto. Examino sus detalles y de repente, se me para el corazón. En la esquina inferior izquierda, el pintor ha firmado con su nombre. Primero pienso que me engañan los ojos, pero ahí dice claramente "C. Nowak".

Y de repente la tumba de Dean y Castiel viene a mi mente.   
Y visualizo el nombre de Castiel. Novak.   
Novak con un palito debajo, algo que ya me pareció raro la primera vez que lo vi.  
Y me pregunto si originalmente esa "v" era "w" ¿Y si Novak era en realidad Nowak? ¿Y si Castiel Novak era una modificación del nombre Cassiel Nowak?

¿Era posible o se me estaban yendo las cabras?

No tardo en salir de dudas.

Bajo el cuadro está toda la información que necesito.   
El nombre del autor y el título de su obra.

_C. Nowak (1894–1917)_   
_Camera lui Dean_   
_Dean's room_   
_Dean's Zimmer_

_Sighisoara, 1913._   
_Ulei pe panza_

_"Dean's room"_. La habitación de Dean.   
La casa que Castiel Novak pintó era el hogar de Dean Winchester. Y en el centro del lienzo, su ventana.   
Una ventana que probablemente significó tantas cosas, que tuvo que inmortalizarla en un lienzo.   
No puedo evitar sentir alegría. Ese cuadro es la prueba de que Dean y Castiel se conocieron antes de la guerra. Castiel lo pintó es de 1913, cuando Dean ya se había ido a la universidad de Múnich. Pero esto no era suficiente, necesitaba saciar mi curiosidad.   
Mi objetivo de esa tarde fue buscar la casa, le pregunté al mesero si sabía dónde quedaba el lugar y después de que examinara la pintura.

-Podría ser cualquier casa.-Dijo después de un rato, pero intenté no agobiarme por su respuesta.

Lo único que está claro es que la casa está dentro de la ciudadela medieval de Sighisoara a juzgar por la proximidad de la Torre del Reloj que se veía al fondo de la pintura.   
Mi esperanza de encontrar la casa era de CERO, el pueblo no era tan grande, pero seguro habían cambiado las calles en un siglo.

¿Podría reconocer la casa?

Comenzaba a atardecer y en unas horas tenía que regresar al el busque me llevaría de vuelta a _Târgu Mures_.

Recorrí todo el área norte de La Ciudadela sin éxito. Empiezo a desesperarme. Y entonces se me clava una pregunta terrible.

¿Y si la casa ni siquiera existe?

La mitad de la ciudad estuvo en ruinas durante décadas.   
¿Qué posibilidades reales hay de que el hogar de Dean Winchester se mantenga en pie?

Con esa duda en la cabeza opto por rastrear la parte sur. Me queda de camino a la estación de autobuses y si no la encuentro, me voy de Sighisoara con el misterio por resolver. Y nada. Ni un rastro de esta supuesta casa.   
Por el camino voy preguntando a la gente. Me miran como un bicho raro cuando me entienden. Uno de ellos cree que le quiero vender mi móvil.

Finalmente me doy por vencido y bajo hasta la Plaza Hermann Oberth por unas escaleras y le pregunto a un niño que sirve mesas en una terraza.

-¿Reconoces esta calle?-Él mira la foto, me mira a mí, mira detrás de mí y señala con el dedo.

-Allí.

Me giro, y miró sobre mi hombro, ¡allí está! ¡Había pasado por delante y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta! Comparo la pintura con la casa y sonrió satisfecho.

Las piernas me tiemblan a medida que me acerco al portal.   
¿Estará habitada la casa? ¿Vivirá alguien de la familia aún allí? Y de ser así, ¿podrá alguien contarme por fin qué relación tenían Dean y Castiel?  
Me planto delante de un gran portón de madera.   
En él, una gran placa reza _TASCHLER HAUS BOUTIQUE HOTEL_.   
Un hotel no es buena noticia... pero al menos el edificio no está abandonado...

La puerta está cerrada. Llamo al timbre y espero un buen rato hasta que la puerta se abre. Una mujer de unos 50 años asoma la cabeza y me hace pasar.

-¿Quiere una habitación?-me pregunta.

-No busco alojamiento.-Le contesté, me miró con el ceño fruncido, un tanto desconfiada.   
En ese momento me doy cuenta de que no puedo contar la verdad. ¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué soy un entrometido que se ha obsesionado con dos muertos de hace un siglo?

Decidí hacer lo que he visto en todas esas películas que tanto me gustan. Fingir.

-Estoy haciendo un trabajo de investigación sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial en la zona.-Sonrió para mis adentros.-Me han dicho que aquí solía vivir la familia Winchester, ¿no es así?

-Si, este edificio ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones.-Me contesta la señora. No pude ocultar mi asombro alzando las cejas.

Resultó ser que era Ileana Petran, hija de Víctor Petran y Mihaela Winchester, hija de Ancel Winchester.   
En ese momento le cuento lo de la tumba intentando que no me tiemble la voz.   
Se supone que soy un investigador profesional, contrólate, Jack.

-Si, los enterraron juntos.-Asiente.-Pero no sé por qué.

-Me han dicho que Dean y Castiel eran amigos.-Me atrevo a decir. Ella asiente de nuevo.

-Si, iban juntos al instituto, como la mayoría que están enterrados allí.-Me viene un escalofrío al pensar en esa escuela cerca del cementerio.

Está claro que Dean y Castiel se conocieron cuando eran adolescentes. O quizás antes. Y que su amistad se forjó en los pasillos de ese edificio, una amistad que se cortó cuando Dean se fue a la universidad de Munich hacia 1912 y Castiel se quedó en Sighisoara.   
Por eso Castiel pintaba la ventana de Dean. Porque le echaba de menos. Incluso un año después de su separación él aún le dedicaba sus cuadros. Todo parecía indicar algo más que amigos, ¡eran los únicos enterados en la misma tumba!

-¿Quizás la familia de Castiel Novak no tenía dinero para una tumba propia?.-Ileana se encoge una vez más de hombros, pero eso no me convencía para nada.

Seguimos hablando de los Winchester un buen rato, de cómo Dean y su padre murieron pero Ancel sobrevivió, quedándose con la casa. Lamentaba que Dean muriera soltero y sin descendencia.  
Señalé la ventana que está justo encima de nosotros.

-¿Esa era su habitación, ¿verdad?-Ella abre los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le enseño la foto del cuadro.

-¿Me la podría enseñar?-Me atreví a preguntar.

Ella asiente y me hace pasar. Entro en la antigua casa de Dean casi de manera reverencial, pero se me pasa de golpe al ver que la han reformado por completo y por dentro es TERRIBLEMENTE FEA.   
Los frescos de las paredes son para arrancarse los ojos.  
Camino de la habitación, uno de los frescos en la pared llama mi atención. Es una representación de un molinero (Winchester en alemán, el símbolo de la familia de Dean). Definitivamente estoy en el lugar correcto.

La habitación no está ocupada, así que puedo visitarla sin problema. Ileana me abre la puerta y se me corta la respiración. Delante de mí está la habitación de Dean.  
Me dirijo a la ventana y desde allí adivino el lugar en la calle desde el que Castiel pintó su cuadro. Y levanto la mano, como si yo mismo fuera Dean, despidiéndome de Castiel, que acaba de salir de mi casa con una sonrisa en sus labios y se gira para saludarme con una sonrisa.  
En ese momento siento que no me puedo ir. A la mierda el bus a Târgu Mures que sale en un rato. A la mierda todo.  
Me giro y le suelto a Ileana:

-Creo que me voy a quedar a dormir aquí esta noche.-La mujer sonríe, como si ya sospechara que iba a decir eso.

-Me alegro, porque tengo algo que enseñarte. Y vas a necesitar tiempo para examinarlo.

Sigo a Ileana hasta una puerta cerrada con llave. Tras ella hay una habitación más austera que las demás. Deduzco que no está destinada a los huéspedes del hotel. Hay varios armarios, arcones y muebles de diferentes estilos.

Ileana abre uno de los armarios y saca una maleta, que coloca encima de un arcón.

-Si quieres, puedes examinar su contenido.-Me dice. Enseguida entiendo por qué. La maleta está en bastante mal estado, pero al lado de la empuñadura se adivinan dos iniciales.

 _DW. Dean Winchester_.

Ileana me observa con atención. No sé si le divierte o le incomoda que husmee en el pasado de su familia de esta manera.  
Le doy la espalda y contemplo la maleta como si fuera un tesoro, el resto de un naufragio que las olas han hecho llegar a mis pies en una playa remota. ¿Qué encontraría dentro? ¿Estarían allí las respuestas que buscaba o habría aún más preguntas?

Finalmente la abro. Carpetas, papeles y un pequeño maletín.

Ileana me dice que no preste atención a las carpetas, ya que no tienen ningún interés para mí. En el maletín está todo lo que necesito.   
Cuando lo abro... ¡Fotos! Docenas de fotos de todos los tamaños, temas y épocas. Un montón de instantes inmortalizados en celuloide, caras anónimas, paisajes exóticos, instantáneas familiares... ¡Hay de todo!  
Al parecer hace años que las fotos están ahí guardadas. La mayoría las encontraron cuando reformaron el hotel. Las metieron en el trastero para organizarlas un día, pero como suele pasar, ese día nunca llegó.

Ileana está segura de que alguna foto de principios de siglo habrá y me invita a buscarla. Yo miro el interior del maletín abrumado. ¡Ahí puede haber tranquilamente 200 o 300 fotos! Me puedo pasar horas examinándolas...  
La mujer sonríe:   
-Cuando te canses, puedes bajar a cenar al restaurante.-Y dicho esto, se va. Una vez solo, saco todas las fotos del maletín y me pongo a clasificarlas como buenamente puedo.

Y así es como se hace de noche, con un pringado encerrado en un trastero en medio de Transilvania empeñado en contar una historia de amor.  
La tarea me toma más tiempo del esperado y bajo al restaurante sin haber terminado. Vuelvo a cenar demasiado (vaya novedad) y decido continuar al día siguiente.  
Esa noche me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Me quedo un buen rato mirando la ventana desde la cama y preguntándome cuántas veces habría hecho Dean Winchester lo mismo, hace más de cien años en esa misma habitación.  
Y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué coño hago yo aquí. ¿He dejado que esto se me vaya de las manos? ¿He desatendido mi curro en Târgu Mures persiguiendo un espejismo? ¿Por qué necesito saber la verdad de esta historia que ni me viene ni me va?

La luz del alba me despierta bien temprano y vuelvo al trastero sin desayunar. Tengo que aprovechar el tiempo: no me puedo quedar más días en Sighisoara. Hay que resolver el misterio hoy o me iré sin respuestas.  
Y nada más empezar encuentro la primera foto. Es un pelotón del ejército austrohúngaro: un grupo de jóvenes soldados posando orgullosos con sus uniformes impecables. Seguramente ahí ni siquiera habían disparado una sola bala todavía.

Y entre ellos, con su habitual cara de "en vaya jardín me he metido", reconozco a Dean Winchester.   
Me pregunto si alguno de los otros es Castiel Novak...  
Hasta que encuentro una foto con dos oficiales y un soldado. En el pie de la fotografía dice Castiel Novak. 1914.

Por fin he puesto cara a los dos soldados. Coloco sus fotografías una al lado de la otra. La mirada de ambos se clava en la mía. Y a través del espacio y el tiempo, me parece ver en ellos una súplica común: " _cuenta nuestra historia o jamás existiremos."_  
Lamentablemente no encuentro más fotos suyas. Hay algunas instantáneas más del frente, soldados anónimos hundidos en el barro de las trincheras, momentos de descanso sin rastro alguno de felicidad, oficiales de grandes bigotes y uniformes impolutos...

Y es gracias a ellas y a las anotaciones en sus reversos que me doy cuenta de que Dean y Castiel lucharon en destinos diferentes. Castiel fue mandado al norte, al frente de Varsovia, mientras Dean defendía las posiciones transilvanas contra Serbia.  
Entre 1914 y 1915, año en el que Dean vuelve herido a Sighisoara, los dos chicos no coincidieron jamás. Y cada vez entiendo menos lo que ocurrió. Si ni siquiera lucharon juntos, ¿por qué los enterraron juntos?  
Tengo la sensación de que vuelvo a estar en otro callejón sin salida. Creía que las fotos me darían más respuestas, pero no ha sido así.

Me dispongo a guardar las fotos en su sitio y cruzo una última mirada con los dos soldados: " _lo siento, chicos, les he fallado."_

Agarro todos los montones de imágenes para meterlas en el maletín, pero me detengo. Una frase retumba en mi cerebro:

_"Cuenta nuestra historia o no existiremos."_

_¿_ Realmente es ese el destino que quiero para Dean y Castiel?

¿No se borró su historia ya una vez, como les ocurrió a millones de otros soldados que descansan bajo el suelo de todo el continente? No era justo que yo les abandonara de nuevo en esa tumba de olvido.  
Por eso me pongo a repasar las fotos una a una de nuevo. Las antiguas y las modernas. Todas. Analizo cada cara, cada detalle, cada momento... hasta que doy con esta imagen de los años 50. Dos hombres frente a un retrato.  
No tengo ni idea de quiénes son, pero lo que me llama la atención no son ellos, ni el hombre del cuadro, sino algo que hay al fondo. Reconozco el cuadro de Castiel al instante.  
Y las preguntas vuelven. ¿Qué hace ese cuadro allí? ¿Por qué lo tenían esos hombres? ¿No había estado siempre ese cuadro en el Restaurante Bastión, _"la casa del catalán"?_   
La cabeza me explota.

Corro escaleras abajo buscando a Ileana y blandiendo la foto como si me quemara en las manos. Ella reconoce a uno de ellos al instante.

-Es Samuel Vasilescu, fue alcalde de Sighisoara en los años 50.-Me dice señalándolo.

¿Samuel Vasilescu? El nombre me suena terriblemente. ¿Dónde he oído yo antes ese nombre?   
Y de repente veo la luz.

Era el amigo de la infancia de Dean y probablemente de Castiel también.   
Su familia seguía viviendo en la ciudad para mi buena suerte.

-¿Quieres que les llame?.-pregunta Ileana. Y no hace falta que responda. Ella ya tiene el teléfono en la mano.

Camino por las calles de Sighisoara guiado por Ileana. No hablamos. Lo único que rompe el silencio de esa gélida mañana de sábado es el crepitar de nuestras pisadas sobre la nieve.

Nos dirigimos a la plaza principal de la ciudadela. Allí vive Eileen Vasilescu, nieta de Samuel Vasilescu, el que fuera alcalde en los años 50 y compañero de instituto de Dean y Castiel antes de la Gran Guerra.

Ileana se detiene delante de una de las mansiones y llama a la puerta. Enseguida aparece una oronda mujer de sesenta años de mejillas sonrosadas que parece salida de un cuento de los Hermanos Grimm.

Eileen e Ileana se ponen a charlar en rumano con esa complicidad que solo tienen las amigas de toda la vida. Adivino palabras sueltas: "casa catalanului", "Dean", "Castiel", "prieteni".

Eileen me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me hace pasar. No habla ni una palabra de inglés, pero no hace falta. Está claro que está feliz de ayudarme. Recorremos los pasillos de la mansión, llenos de cuadros, iconos e imaginería religiosa. Ileana me va traduciendo las explicaciones de su amiga: cuando su abuelo volvió de la guerra se aficionó a coleccionar arte.  
Los primeros cuadros que obtuvo eran de artistas de la región. Y sí, entre ellos tenía un cuadro de Castiel Novak. Por alguna razón, era el cuadro más querido por Samuel. Y allí estaba. En un lugar privilegiado del lujoso salón.

De nuevo tenía delante el cuadro de la ventana de Dean. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dos cuadros iguales? Le comento a Eileen que ayer vi uno igual en el Restaurante Bastión. Ella vuelve a adoptar la sonrisa de abuelita de Caperucita.

-No son iguales.

Efectivamente, cuando me acerco a examinarlo me doy cuenta. Los colores del cuadro son distintos. Y en la ventana de Dean se adivina una silueta. Y no solo eso. La fecha del cuadro es de 1916.

1916\. Tres años después del primer cuadro. Un año después de que Dean volviera del frente. El año en el que Dean murió.

No entiendo nada. ¿Por qué volvió a pintar el cuadro con Dean en la ventana? Y Eileen responde que no solo pintó ese. Pintó muchos más, pero se han perdido.  
Eileen nos invita a sentarnos. La historia que se dispone a contarnos va a ser larga. Y va a estar llena de respuestas.

Efectivamente, Dean y Castiel se conocieron en el instituto. Los dos eran amigos íntimos de Samuel Vasilescu. Los tres chicos eran inseparables. Pero la amistad de Dean y Castiel era especial. Así lo dice. _Especial_. Y lo dice con cierta ternura que agradezco.  
Los chicos estaban a punto de terminar el instituto hacia 1912 y Samuel notaba que sus dos amigos se iban distanciando de él.   
El pobre no entendía por qué. Hasta que un día lo descubrió, lo contó a sus padres y la noticia no tardó en llegar a las familias de Dean y Castiel.  
Así fue como John Winchester decidió mandar a Dean a estudiar a Munich, mientras Castiel se quedó en Sighisoara pintando su ventana vacía.

Castiel le juró a Samuel que jamás le perdonaría lo que le había hecho. Pero entonces ocurrió algo que nadie esperaba. En verano de 1914 Gavilo Princip asesinaba al archiduque Franz Ferdinand y a su esposa en Sarajevo y estallaba la I Guerra Mundial.

Samuel, Dean y Castiel se fueron al frente y perdieron todo contacto... Hasta que Dean volvió herido en 1915. Eileen me cuenta que su estado era delicado. Sus pulmones habían quedado afectados por el efecto de una bomba de cloro. Quedó postrado en la cama.

La noticia llegó a Castiel que aún estaba en el frente. El chico hizo todo lo posible por volver a verle antes de que Dean muriera, pero no fue relevado hasta mediados de 1916.  
Lo primero que hizo Castiel al poner los pies en Sighisoara fue plantarse en casa de Dean, pero sus padres no le permitieron verle. Ni ese día ni nunca más. Le ocultaron a su hijo que había vuelto...

Y por eso Castiel se plantó en la esquina bajo la ventana de Dean. Iba allí cada día y se pasaba horas con la esperanza de que Dean tuviera fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, mirar al exterior y verle.  
Y para entretenerse, pintaba el mismo cuadro una y otra vez.

Eileen detiene su relato. Se ha dado cuenta de que estoy llorando.

-Dígame que se vieron.-Sorbo con mi nariz.-Aunque solo fuera un día... Dígame que Dean supo que Castiel no le había olvidado.-Mis palabras suenan casi como una súplica.

Ella vuelve a sonreír, pero no dice nada. Se levanta y rebusca entre los volúmenes de la librería. Saca un álbum lleno de fotos y documentos. Y enseguida encuentra lo que busca: una carta.

Una carta a Dean Winchester. Escrita por Castiel Novak (firmada como Cassiel Nowak). Con fecha de días antes de la muerte de Dean.

-¿Quieres saber lo que dice?-Pregunta Ileana.-Puedo traducírtelo.

Una carta de Castiel a Dean. Ni en mis sueños más locos habría imaginado encontrar un tesoro así. Pero no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué está en poder de Eileen Vasilescu. ¿Acaso no llegó a su destino?

-Mi abuelo la interceptó.-Explica la anciana.   
Cuando Samuel volvió del frente y se encontró con Castiel plantado en la calle, se le rompió el corazón. Se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado con su confesión antes de la guerra.

Intentó disculparse, pero Castiel no quiso ni escucharle. Se pelearon en plena calle y Castiel le rompió la nariz de un puñetazo.

Samuel era consciente de que el dolor que sentía en la cara no tenía ni punto de comparación con el de sus viejos amigos. Se propuso enmendar su error y trató de interceder por ellos plantándose en casa de los Winchester.

Les pidió que permitieran un último encuentro entre los chicos, pero ellos se negaron. Y no solo eso. Le enseñaron la carta de Castiel que acababan de recibir y le pidieron que se la devolviera, para que le quedara claro que sus palabras jamás llegarían a oídos de Dean.

Samuel no les hizo caso. Se guardó la carta y en cuanto tuvo ocasión pidió ver a Dean. En la habitación que ya conocemos, Samuel pidió perdón a su amigo del instituto y, junto a su lecho, le leyó la carta de Castiel en un susurro.  
Y es en ese mismo susurro que Ileana empieza a traducirme las palabras de Castiel:  
  
  


_"Querido Dean,_

_Tus padres no permiten que nos veamos._   
_Recurro a esta carta para escribir lo que jamás he sido capaz de decirte._   
_Quiero que sepas que te quiero._   
_Sí, Dean, te quiero._   
_Nos habían enseñado que lo nuestro no era amor, pero me he dado cuenta de que lo era. Lo que tú y yo hemos tenido es el amor más verdadero que he sentido jamás._   
_Por eso no quiero perderte sin decírtelo._   
_Te quiero desde el primer día que entramos en el instituto y nos escapamos al cementerio a fumar un cigarrillo._   
_Te quiero desde el día que me calentaste las manos con tu aliento porque yo había perdido los guantes._   
_Te quiero desde ese beso en el establo de los Sanders._   
_Te quiero tanto que la idea de volver a verte fue lo único que me mantuvo vivo en las trincheras serbias._   
_Bastaría con mirarme a los ojos para que lo entendieras. Ojalá pudieras._   
_No harían falta palabras. Nos miraríamos y volveríamos a ser niños en los pasillos del instituto, antes de la muerte, antes de las bombas, antes de los viejos en los que nos ha convertido todo este odio._   
_Por eso hace meses que estoy bajo tu ventana, para verte otra vez, aunque solo sea un instante._   
_Para que tu sonrisa vuelva a hacerme creer que nuestro amor lo significó todo y arrojó algo de luz en este siglo que ha nacido muerto._

_Te quiero y pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo._   
_Tuyo, Cassiel."_

Cuando Samuel acabó de leer la carta, los dos jóvenes estaban llorando. Dean, casi sin voz, le pidió que le ayudara a levantarse. Estaba tan débil que parecía que no sería capaz ni de llegar hasta la ventana, pero lo consiguió. Descorrió las cortinas, miró al exterior y por primera vez en años de horror, su rostro estalló en una sonrisa.

Porque ahí abajo en la calle estaba Castiel devolviéndole la mirada. Porque el hombre que amaba le había dicho te quiero por primera vez y él le estaba respondiendo, muy flojito, con su aliento empañando el cristal de la ventana.

Castiel nunca pudo oír el " _ich liebe dich"_ de Dean, pero lo sintió en lo más profundo de su alma como una bendición.   
En ese momento Dean levantó el brazo a modo de saludo... Y así es como Castiel lo pintó en su último cuadro.

Esa misma noche, un 12 de diciembre de 1916, Dean Winchester falleció.   
Tenía 22 años.

El silencio cae en el salón de Eileen como una sentencia. La anciana lo rompe con su voz quebrada.

-Al menos tuvieron ese momento.-Hace una mueca intentando sonreír.-Otros no tuvieron ni siquiera eso.  
  


Al día siguiente de su muerte, Dean fue enterrado en el panteón familiar y Castiel dejó de pintar.   
Pero, ¿qué fue de él en ese tiempo? Y lo más importante... ¿cómo acabaron enterrados juntos?

Eileen rebusca en el álbum y me enseña una foto de la tumba de Dean de 1916. Efectivamente fue enterrado solo.  
Me da una extraña sensación ver ese espacio vacío al lado de su nombre. Es como si Castiel estuviera destinado a ocuparlo en otra tumba del futuro. Le pregunto dónde puedo encontrar esa lápida, pero la anciana me dice que ya no existe y retoma su relato.

Media ciudad acudió al funeral de Dean. El pequeño de los Winchester había muerto como un héroe e iba a ser enterrado con honores. El oficio tuvo lugar en la Iglesia de la Colina, al lado del instituto de los chicos y el cementerio.  
Castiel se presentó a media ceremonia con el alma rota. El cura interrumpió su homilía al verle entrar y todos los asistentes contemplaron con asombro cómo se dirigía al ataúd para darle el último adiós al hombre que amaba.

Pero Castiel no pudo hacerlo. John Winchester se plantó delante de él en el pasillo, lo agarró por las solapas y lo arrastró al exterior. Castiel suplicaba entre lágrimas que sólo quería despedirse. Por toda respuesta, el padre de Dean lo lanzó al suelo y le propinó varias patadas.  
Samuel lo contempló todo desde su banco lleno de rabia y culpa, pero no se atrevió a hacer nada. Nadie movió un dedo.

En la calle, la sangre y las lágrimas fundían la nieve bajo el cuerpo de Castiel Novak. El chico se levantó como pudo y juró que jamás volvería a Sighisoara.  
La ciudad estaba demasiado llena de recuerdos que no dejaban de acecharle y de vecinos que lo miraban con desprecio. Con Dean muerto, sentía que ese ya no era su lugar y que su vida carecía de todo sentido.

Y cuando la vida deja de tener sentido, lo único que te guía es la muerte. Por eso Castiel volvió a la guerra, que aún estaba lejos de terminar.  
Pocos meses antes, Rumanía había entrado en la Gran Guerra como aliada de Francia y Rusia. Transilvania se había convertido en escenario de cruentas batallas, especialmente en la frontera con la actual Hungría.

En esas trincheras volvió a luchar Castiel durante meses... hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.  
  


Eileen vuelve a rebuscar en su álbum y me enseña un documento en húngaro. Ileana me lo traduce. Era la acta de defunción de Castiel.  
En él puedo leer claramente su nombre, su fecha de nacimiento (descubro que fue el 9 de febrero de 1893), la fecha de su muerte (26 de septiembre de 1917) y en el apartado de "observaciones", una palabra que no presagia nada bueno:

" _öngyilkosság_ ". _Suicidio_.

Castiel Novak, incapaz de soportar el infierno en el que se había convertido su vida, rota su alma, vacío su futuro, se quitó la vida en una trinchera del frente húngaro. Tenía 24 años.  
Fue enterrado en un cementerio militar a las afueras de Oradea (hoy provincia rumana de Crisana) con una sencilla cruz blanca de madera.

Poco más de un año después, la I Guerra Mundial llegaría a su fin, dejando tras de sí 30 millones de muertos. Y dos de ellos, Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak, descansarían durante algunos años más a 300 kilómetros de distancia el uno del otro.

Ileana consulta su reloj. Se está haciendo tarde. Ella tiene que volver al hotel y yo debo volver a Târgu Mures esta misma mañana.

-¿Nos vamos?.-Me pregunta.

¡No! ¡Aún falta lo más importante! ¡La primera pregunta que cruzó mi mente al ver la tumba de Dean y Castiel, la que todos queremos responder! ¿Cómo acabaron enterrados juntos?

Eileen me mira sorprendida y se le escapa la risa.

-¿Pero aún no lo sabes?.-Alcé las cejas.- Muchacho, la respuesta ha estado delante de ti todo este tiempo.

Eileen vuelve a sonreír. Me doy cuenta de que cada vez que sonríe algo muy pequeñito dentro de mí se calma un poco. Esa mujer es un bálsamo.

La anciana levanta la mirada y hace un ademán hacia la pared que tengo enfrente. En ella, un gran cuadro preside el salón. Es un gran retrato de su abuelo. Samuel Vasilescu.

Samuel Vasilescu, el amigo que descubrió la relación de Dean y Castiel en el instituto. Samuel Vasilescu, el culpable de que John Winchester mandara a su hijo a Munich para apartarlo para siempre de Castiel.

¿Pero qué tuvo que ver él con la tumba del memorial? ¿Qué papel jugó en esta historia realmente? El amigo de la infancia de Dean y Castiel jamás se perdonó el dolor que había desencadenado con su indiscreción. El sentimiento de culpa por la inhumana muerte que ambos sufrieron lo acompañó toda la vida.

Pasaría una década antes de que pudiera empezar a redimirse. En 1928 Rumanía celebraba el décimo aniversario del armisticio y de la fundación del estado rumano con la anexión, entre otros territorios, de Transilvania (Sighisoara incluida).

Muchas ciudades decidieron construir memoriales para conmemorar la fecha y honrar a los soldados que perecieron en la contienda. El ayuntamiento de Sighisoara fue uno de ellos.

Y el encargado de planearlo fue un alto funcionario que acababa de entrar en el consistorio llamado Samuel Vasilescu.

Ese fue uno de los primeros trabajos de Samuel en el ayuntamiento de Sighisoara, del cual acabaría siendo alcalde tras la II Guerra Mundial.

Lo primero que Samuel tuvo que hacer fue conseguir el permiso de las familias de los fallecidos para trasladar sus cuerpos al nuevo emplazamiento.

No le costó demasiado obtener el permiso de exhumación del padre de Dean. Para el viejo oficial era un gran honor que su hijo descansara en un monumento nacional a los caídos.

El 1 de diciembre, Día Nacional de Rumanía, se inauguró el memorial en una ceremonia civil. Media ciudad acudió para honrar a sus muertos de nuevo, con John Winchester a la cabeza, ataviado para la ocasión con todas sus medallas

Lo que nadie podía esperar, y él menos que nadie, es que su hijo no estaría solo en esa tumba.

Samuel había movido cielo y tierra para localizar el cuerpo de Castiel en Oradea (por eso conservaba su certificado de defunción en húngaro). Desde el primer momento quiso enterrarlo junto al hombre que amaba para que descansaran juntos por toda la eternidad.

Como es lógico, mantuvo su plan en secreto para que nadie pudiera detenerle. Y se salió con la suya.

Al verlo, John Winchester entró en cólera y se enfrentó a Samuel a gritos delante de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? ¿Cómo se atrevía a mancillar el honor de su familia de ese modo? El hombre estaba fuera de sí.

Por eso Samuel lo tumbó de un puñetazo, como Castiel había hecho con él mismo diez años antes.

"Hace quince años cometí un error imperdonable," le escupió Samuel al viejo oficial."Yo maté a mis mejores amigos mucho antes de que lo hiciera esa horrible guerra. Y usted fue cómplice de ello. Todos lo fueron."

Los vecinos de Sighisoara agacharon la cabeza avergonzados ante las palabras de Samuel: "Es hora de permitirles descansar en paz de una vez, juntos, como tendrían que haber vivido y como héroes de algo mucho más valioso que una guerra."

Y así ha sido hasta hoy.

Ileana está tan sorprendida como yo. Eileen nunca le había contado ese episodio de su bisabuelo. Y su familia tampoco... Por primera vez la veo incluso alterada.

Y no es de extrañar. John Winchester se fue del cementerio con el rabo entre las piernas y jamás se volvió a hablar de Dean en su casa. Metió todas las cosas de su hijo en una maleta y la encerró en un armario.

John Winchester no pudo enterrar a su hijo donde quiso, pero intentó sepultar su recuerdo ante el mundo. Un recuerdo que hoy, por fin, sale a la luz, para su nieta, para mí y para todos los que estén leyéndome ahora.

El reloj del salón marca las doce. Es hora de irse. Me despido de Eileen y ella me da un abrazo que huele a rosquillas y aguardiente. Espero de todo corazón que nos volvamos a ver algún día.

Ya en la calle, Ileana se ofrece a acompañarme a la estación de autobuses, pero rechazo la invitación. Tengo algo importante que hacer antes. Y necesito hacerlo solo. Me despido de ella con un beso en la mejilla y ella se ruboriza.

Me dirijo decidido al túnel de escaleras que conduce a la Iglesia de la Colina. Subo los escalones de tres en tres.

Paso por delante del instituto y tengo la sensación de que un montón de fantasmas me observan desde sus ventanas.

No tardo en llegar al memorial.

Me planto delante de la tumba de Dean y Castiel de manera casi ceremonial. Se me hace difícil creer que estuve allí el día anterior. Parece que haya pasado un siglo.

Respiro profundamente. Contemplo la lápida. Leo sus nombres una y otra vez.

_Dean y Castiel. Castiel y Dean._

Miro a mi alrededor. Nada ha cambiado, pero nada es lo mismo.

Estoy en silencio un buen rato. Pero el silencio no es tal. El viento de los siglos me susurra secretos al oído.

Y me parece escuchar las risas de dos adolescentes de 16 años que se han saltado una clase.

Que se esconden tras las lápidas del cementerio para fumarse un cigarrillo.

Que se calientan las manos con el aliento del otro.

Que se miran a los ojos para descubrir en ellos un estallido de esperanza.

Que se dan un primer beso.

Un beso que contiene toda la felicidad de la que están hechos los sueños compartidos.

Un beso que entrelaza sus almas para siempre.

Un beso lleno de un amor que, por un instante, les hace sentir inmortales.

En ese momento pongo la mano sobre la piedra helada.

Y con un hilo de voz, casi como en una plegaria, digo:

_"Su historia ha sido contada."_


End file.
